1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device and a liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal devices include a liquid crystal cell that is acquired by pinching a liquid crystal layer between one pair of substrates that are arranged so as to oppose each other and one pair of polarizing plates that are arranged on both outer sides of the liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal devices perform a display by using polarized light. Thus, the liquid crystal devices are set such that a predetermined positional relationship is formed between the aligning direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the optical axis of the pair of polarizing plates. Accordingly, when there is any deviation in the predetermined arranging positions of the liquid crystal cell and the polarizing plate in a process for attaching the polarizing plates to the liquid crystal cell, the desired optical characteristic (the contrast and the like) cannot be acquired, and whereby the display quality deteriorates.
Thus, a method in which a positional adjustment of the outer shape of the polarizing plate is performed by using an alignment mark that is disposed on one substrate of the liquid crystal cell as a reference has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2000-221461). In addition, a method in which a positional adjustment between the aligning direction of the liquid crystal cell and the optical axis of the polarizing plate is performed by using the optical axis of a master polarizer as a reference has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-8-201801 and JP-A-2003-107452).
However, according to the above-described method disclosed in JP-A-2000-221461, the positional adjustment is performed based on the alignment mark and the outer shape of the polarizing plate. Thus, when there is a deviation between the outer shape of the polarizing plate and the optical axis, it is difficult to accurately adjust the position of the optical axis of the polarizing plate in respect to the liquid crystal cell. In addition, according to the methods disclosed in JP-A-8-201801 and JP-A-2003-107452, the aligning direction of the liquid crystal cell or the optical axis of each polarizing plate is individually adjusted into position so as to be attached by using the optical axis of the master polarizer as a reference. Accordingly, the number of processes for the positional adjustment and the attachment increases. In addition, when there is a deviation in the position of the master polarizer, the deviation is reflected on the positional adjustment of the liquid crystal cell and the polarizing plate.